


Just A Case of the Sniffles

by C1ashi1dr



Series: Team TARDIS Drabbles [8]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Whump, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not really more than that, Sickfic, The Doctor gets sick, The Fam has to take care of her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1ashi1dr/pseuds/C1ashi1dr
Summary: Ryan could tell that the Doctor wasn't feeling too good. He did not, however, expect her to collapse just moments before Yaz entered the TARDIS.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Graham O'Brien, Thirteenth Doctor & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair
Series: Team TARDIS Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671988
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Just A Case of the Sniffles

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know the drill: I don't own Doctor Who or the Characters and all the errors and spelling mistakes are mine.

Ryan narrowed his eyes at the Doctor, watching her closely. Graham had retired to the kitchen to make his morning cuppa and Yaz was still a few minutes out (the Doctor had arrived a little early and her shift had yet to finish) meaning that he and the alien were alone in the console room. She looked absolutely miserable, slumped over the console as she fiddled with a dial. Her eyes were red, dark circles under them and she was paler than usual. Something was off with her and Ryan was going to get to the bottom of it, so help him.

He pushed off the pillar, took a moment to think through what he was going to say - they'd learned to watch their words around the Doctor, it took a bit of wit to coax her around to your side - until she sneezed. Loudly. And grunted after it, a pained sound that Ryan found both strange and very, very concerning. So he spoke up. 

"You feeling alright, Doc?" Ryan asked, trying to keep his voice as light as possible. Her gaze shifted to him, slower than normal and she looked a little disoriented for a moment. "You seem a little...peaky."

"'m alright, Ryan," she said, waving a hand at him. The movement appeared heavy, but he couldn't quite tell. "Just a bit of sniffles. Probably stirred up some dust during my repairs last night. I was working somewhere that I haven't touched in quite a while, we let a little dust build up-" The TARDIS beeped and the sound seemed annoyed to Ryan. "Right, sorry, I let a little dust build up. Just give me a few minutes, get it out me system. I'll be right as rain in a mo." She nodded for a bit too long, but Ryan let the subject drop for a moment. It was still a concern though, and Ryan vowed to keep an eye on the alien just in case something went wrong. With the Doctor, something was always bound to go wrong.

~~~~~~~

Yaz entered the TARDIS and was immediately greeted by a sight of the Doctor on the ground, on her back, holding her hand over her eyes. Ryan was standing next to her, concern clear in his gaze. Without regard for the rucksack she was sliding off her shoulder, Yaz bounded up the stairs to the console, kneeling down next to the Doctor. It was almost instinct. 

"What's wrong with her?" she asked Ryan, who shrugged.

"Dunno. We were just talking, I asked if she was okay and she insisted she was alright before collapsing. I was gonna call Graham and then you bounded in." He crouched next to her, and Yaz tugged the Doctor's hand away from her forehead, feeling the alien's forehead for temperature. 

The Fam were all well aware that the Doctor, on a good day, ran very cold compared to them. She had an awful habit of shucking off her boots during movie night and moving her frigid feet under the blanket that Team TARDIS often shared. Contrary to all of that, though, Yaz felt fevered skin under her hand, warmer than the humans ever were. Her skin was clammy and Yaz could already see sweat starting to break out on the Doctor's skin.

"Doctor?" Yaz asked, afraid to ask. Hazel eyes blinked open and the Doctor gave a slightly delirious grin.

"Yaz," she slurred. "Good to see you..." she trailed off and her eyes slipped closed again.

"Help me get her to the med bay. We need to see what's wrong with her." Ryan nodded determinedly and grabbed under her shoulders while Yaz grabbed her ankles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Graham had made his tea, and, as it was on the TARDIS, it was one of the best he'd ever had. He was making his way back to the console room, sure that Yaz had finally arrived when, while passing through the entertainment room, he saw the Doctor, resting on the couch, coated in sweat, while Yaz hovered over her, pressing a cool cloth to her forehead. Graham turned right back to the kitchen then. 

The Doctor didn't seem the type to get ill often, but Graham knew that it was always those that never got sick that, when they eventually got sick, they got knocked off their feet for days. He'd never seen the Doctor ill (he'd barely seen her injured) but he was sure it was going to be a rough ride for all involved. So he set about making some soup. Soup always made people who were sick feel better.

Yaz stumbled into the kitchen while he was finishing up, hair disheveled and face creased with worry. "She's not doing too well. The TARDIS won't tell us what's wrong with her other than that it should pass in about a day or two. And she's going to get an even worse fever, but I can't imagine her getting any warmer than she is."

"I'm making her some soup," Graham said, and looked back. He noted the way that Yaz wrung her hands, kept glancing back over her shoulder. "I'm sure she'll be fine, cockle. She's a strong one, she is. Even if she wasn't an alien."

A few moments later, a groan pulled them both to the entertainment room, Graham carrying a bowl of soup. The Doctor was a wake, however brief it would be, and Graham handed her the bowl, Yaz helping her eat.

~~~~~~~~

The Doctor was cold. Very cold, almost frigid. She couldn't remember being this cold. Well, scratch that, being dunked into a river and then wandering around all day in sopping wet clothes made her really cold. But she was still cold and also slightly wet. Her headache, a ringing pain that resonated behind her eyes and behind her ears and really everywhere. Her entire body was achey and it was a little difficult to breathe through a weight on her chest.

The Doctor was aware of people. Her Fam, probably. Hopefully. Her memories were vague and a little jumbled up, but she remembered Ryan and the console room, his concern at her condition. Her insisting it was fine. Everything didn't feel fine. She felt distinctly not fine, even back then, but she couldn't tell them that. They'd only be concerned and her Fam, as much as she loved them, didn't need to see her like this. 

But then she remembered Yaz and being so surprised to see her. She could remember a vague moment in the med bay, remembered asking the TARDIS to please, please not tell them what was wrong. The old girl had protested, she always did, but the Doctor was insistent. This body was stubborn, didn't want to reveal herself too much to the Fam, so the TARDIS complied. She'd told the humans that it would last for a few days, that it was essentially the flu for Time Lords and that they shouldn't worry. The cool cloth of her forehead should have been a sign as to how well that worked. 

And now? Well, it was a bit strange now. The Fam had gone to all the trouble and the Doctor, now that she was more than a day into the illness and the fever was gone, she was hovering in a strange place. She could feel everything, but she also couldn't feel anything. She was aware of Yaz's presence at her side, Graham snoring on the arm of the couch, Ryan slumped over near her legs but she couldn't feel them or see them.

But they were her Fam. And they had taken care of her, even though the TARDIS should have made it difficult for them. She ought to thank the old girl more often, but maybe when she got better. Oh, there she went, admitting that she was less than perfectly well. If the Fam could hear all of this...

The Doctor blinked her eyes open, shivered violently and blearily glanced around at the humans crowded protectively around her form. Her Fam, keeping watch while she slept. Her hearts clenched at the thought, and she was overwhelmed by a wave of affection for these wonderful humans. With a small sigh through a stuffed nose, she settled back against the sofa (not as comfy as Graham and Grace's, but still really comfy) and settled back into sleep, feeling far safer than she had in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an update for all who are curious: next week, i'm probably not going to be posting these daily anymore. I'm going back to school (online, but still) and will probably have less time, not to mention i'm going to start working on some other Doctor Who stuff and have a few fics I need to finish. It's been a hell of a ride with these guys and there will be more of these drabbles (one-shots, really) to come. 
> 
> Until next time, thanks for reading and feel free to leave a comment if you want to see a prompt fulfilled.


End file.
